I'll be Home for Christmas
by James Meclould
Summary: Haruka is alone this Christmas. Usagi is stuck in America because of a blizzard . will Haruka be alone this Christmas. Bad at Summary's Please R&R


Hello everyone and happy holidays. Wait it might be a little too early for that but in any case, hope you enjoy the story. I'll be home for Christmas is not in the same story line as First Ture Love. I don't own sailor moon and I never will. Besides that, I can't think of anything else to say so enjoy the Story.

I'll be home for Christmas

Haruka laid in her bed looking at her alarm clock as it turns to midnight. "Merry Christmas Kitten" she said as she turns away from the clock. Usagi took the offer for classes over in the states and was supposed to be home by now. But because of a blizzard she is stuck there. And to make it even better when the storm lessens there. It's supposed to get worse here. Making it were Koenko-chan can't come home for Christmas. And forced to spend all her winter break in the states away from me and her friends. "I hate the snow" she said. Snow covers the roads making her, have to drive slow and now it completely ruined everything. she hasn't seen Koenko-chan since August. Now she won't see her till May. she turns toward the nightstand again and looks at their wedding photo. "I love you Kitten come home soon" Haruka said Before falling asleep.

Haruka was awoken by ponding on the front door. She sighs heavily, gets out of bed and walks to the door. She opens the fount door, "what do you want"? Haruka asks annoyed. Is that how you greet your friends" Michiru said walking by her. Ami walking behind Michiru. "Not that I don't want you here, but want are you doing here"? Haruka asked. "I wanted to be alone" Haruka says arms crossed. you shouldn't be alone its Christmas and the oven is broken at my place Michiru says. That's when Haruka notices the bags their carrying. Michiru smiled "I hope you don't mind us having Christmas dinner here". Haruka sighs "its fine". Michiru nods and walks in the kitchen with Ami following. Haruka walked in the kitchen and sees them getting the food out of the bags and the cooking utensil.

Michiru saw Haruka watching them preparing to cook. "You should just sit down and watch a movie. Not meaning to be rude, but you're not that great of a cook so you'll just be in the way". Haruka nod's and walks back to the living room. Setting down on the couch and grabbing the remote control. Turning the TV to one of the movie channels. She wanted to help cook even though Michiru was right she didn't know much about cocking anything that wasn't simple. But she wanted to get her mind off Koenko-chan being thousands of miles away. 'Maybe some TV will get my mind off Koenko-chan' Haruka thought. Unfortunately, all the movies that were on. were all Usagi's favorite Christmas movies. She turned off the TV. She decides to go out for a run instead.

She had jugged for about 2 hours returning home. She opens the door to see Minako and Setsuna setting on the couch. Minako head rested on Setsuna shoulder as they Watch it's a wonderful life. "Haruka, you went for a run! I was wounding where you went off to" Setsuna said. "I was trying to get my mind off Koenko-chan not being here". She sighs "it didn't work". "I'm sorry Haruka-san, I miss her to" Minako said. "What are you two doing here anyway?" Haruka asks. "Ami and Michiru" didn't tell you Setsuna asked confused. "No, they just walked in and took over the kitchen". We're having Christmas dinner together. Rei-san and Makoto-san should be here soon Setsuna said. "One big happy family" Haruka muttered walking to her room.

Haruka lays down on her bed and picks the wedding picture of her and Usagi off the nightstand.' I wish you were here Kitten. surrounded by the ones you love. being held in my arms' Haruka thought. She sighs and places the picture back on the nightstand and just stairs at the celling almost like trying to find answer. Lost in the she almost didn't hear someone knocking on the door. "What do you want" Haruka? asked. "Dinner ready Michiru said behind the door". "I will be down in a minute" Haruka said getting up and changing out of her jugging attire and into jeans and button up T-shirt.

Walking down stairs into the dining room she sees Rei and Makoto setting at the table. "When did you two get here"? Haruka asked. "30 minutes ago,", Rei answered. Haruka sat down on chair next to Michiru. "Let's eat" Michiru said. Before anyone could start eating there was a knock on the door. "Who could that be" Haruka asked. "It might be Mamoru-san and Anna-san. they said that they would drop by" Minako says. "Haruka would you mind opening the door for them"? Michiru asked. "Sure", Haruka says getting up and walking to the front door. Opening the door her eyes widen. staring back at her was Usagi. Her crystal blue eyes, staring into her teal ones. "Haruka I'm home" Usagi says with a heartwarming smile. Haruka pulled her Koenko-chan into her arms not getting Usagi go. even to shut the front door with laid open. "Please tell me this isn't a dream. Tell me I didn't fall asleep in our room" Haruka whispered into Usagi ear. Usagi lifted her head from Haruka shoulder and looked into her teal eyes. "You tell me "Usagi said then Kissed Haruka.

There others watched them from across the room smiling. When they broke for air Haruka had her hand in her Koenko-chan hair, running her hand though Usagi hair. Usagi giggled and kissed Haruka cheek. "How? how did you get here" Haruka asked. "Well, when I called you a couple of nights ago, telling you, I wouldn't be able to come home as soon as the call ended. Our friends teleported in the room" she said. Haruka looked to see the others watching them. "how, I thought we needed Koenko-chan to teleport". "We thought so to, but we had to try. We had to get her home" Michiru said her arms around Ami. "We picked her up and teleported to the jinja. where we passed out and woke up hours later" Rei said. Haruka felt a soft pair of lips on hers again. She smiled into the kiss as she kissed her Koenko-chan back.

Haruka and Usagi broke the kiss so they could breath. "I never letting you go again Kitten Haruka said kissing her again. She hadn't kissed her Kitten since August she going to kiss every chance she gets. "Not to ruin this romantic moment but I think we should eat before the food gets cold" Makoto said. "I'm starved" Usagi said. Haruka chuckled, "let's go eat Kitten Haruka" said taking Usagi hand in hers and walked to the dining room.

Haruka looked around the table. Usagi sitting by her side. They were still holding hands she refused to let her go. All around her and Usagi was there friends no. not friends, family. Her family sat all around her. Usagi was talking about how America and how school was going. "I still can't believe your making A's" Rei said. "Why's that, Rei don't I think can make A's". "Not the old you" Rei said. "Well I will agree with you on that, but now I'm learning something I like and enjoy" Usagi said. "Well good job odango" Rei said. "Thanks, pyro" Usagi said. The others laughed as the two began sticking their tongues out at each other. Usagi and Rei stated laughing as well.

Hours passed and every has left Haruka-chan And Usagi home. Leaving the two cuddled up and a blanket around them. Usagi head resting on Usagi shoulder. Watching it's a wonderful life her favorite Christmas movie. Haruka kissed her Koenko-chan forehead. "Did you have a good Christmas Koenko-chan"? "Yes, Haruka this was the best Christmas I ever had". "Really want made this Christmas the best". Usagi kissed Haruka on the lips. When she pulled back, Usagi looked into her wife's eyes and said "you Haru, you did" and with that she kissed Haruka again with all passion she held in for mouths. Haruka kissed back equally. Haruka gently pushed Usagi back against the couch her head resting on the couch armrest. Haruka now covering Usagi body with hers. Usagi stated lightly biting Haruka bottom lip. Haruka smiled and open her mouth letting their tongues meet. They both moaned as they front for donation.

Hours later the couple laying on the couch under the blankets. Their cloths all offer the floor near the couch. Usagi was asleep cuddled up on top of Haruka. Haruka kissed Usagi forehead. Her hand rubbing Usagi back. She looked around the room seeing a clock that read 11:59 smiling she whispered in Usagi ear, "Merry Christmas Kitten" before falling asleep as the clock hit 12:00.

so, that's the end for now. I am doing a sequel to this were Haruka and Usagi and they're stuck in the house due to the blizzard. the story will be out between now and January. So, till then I will start work on something don't know yet. Anyway, till then I hope all of you are having a happy holiday is it too early for that still. So, I hope everyone reading this likes the story. Also, Anna is the girl from season 4 right. Mamoru friend from med school that Usagi followed around the whole episode. If I'm wrong correct me so I can fix it.


End file.
